


Angel With A Shotgun

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Best Friends, Codependency, Fights, LGBT, Longing, Love, M/M, Pining, Realisation of feelings, Song fic, Team Free Will, Teasing, Unrequited Love, War, ish, set around season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: I’m and angel with a shot gun, Fighting ‘til the war’s won.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 5





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab [x]

As Castiel looked over the armoury that was laid out in front of him on the table he heard a fluttering of wings. He turned around and spotted Zachariah stood, arms crossed in front of him looking at Cas with his beady eyes.   
´Castiel,´ he said in a sombre tone.   
´Zachariah,´ Castiel replied in a mocking demeanour, ‘what are you doing here?’  
‘I’ve come to see if the rumours are true…seems as though they are,’ Zachariah said cocking an eyebrow.  
‘Oh yeah,’ Cas said, ‘and what rumours are those?’  
‘Oh, you know, that you’re the Winchester’s new pet,’ Zachariah said coming towards Cas and circling him and the table. His fingers danced across one of the angel blades on the table before he looked up at Cas with a smirk. Castiel said nothing and his lips formed a tight line, ‘one who evidently does all the work for them.’  
‘Maybe if heaven would change their mind about their senseless attacks, they wouldn’t need any help,’ Castiel said seriously.  
‘Help? This is beyond help. Forget preparing for a fight you seem to be preparing for war.’  
‘Looks can be deceiving. It’s easy to get the wrong idea.’  
‘Maybe,’ Zachariah said, ‘but your plethora of weapons seems to tell a different story.’ Castiel took a look at the table that was chalked full of weapons. It was true. Heaven had waged a war on the Winchesters’ trying to get them to ‘fulfil their purpose’. It had been Castiel’s job to see that they stayed on track to do it until he had met them. They had changed his life. And now, he could not see anything other than their view. Heaven had their plans but it didn’t mean he had to follow it. So he had decided to fight. 

. _ **They say before you start a war**_

_**You better know what you’re fighting for.** _

‘Maybe I wouldn’t need them if Heaven would listen to reason.’  
‘Reason?’ Zachariah laughed, ‘you think you’re listening to reason huh?’   
‘I do. I’ve been taught things. I’ve been taught that you don’t have to blindly follow the plan that God laid out for you.’   
‘If it wasn’t right for you God wouldn’t have made it so.’  
‘God didn’t even stick to his own plan,’ Cas scoffed.   
‘God knows what’s right.’  
‘So heaven says?’   
‘So God says.’  
‘Well maybe God isn’t always right.’  
‘And the Winchesters’ are?’ Zachariah said, ‘or more correctly, Dean Winchester?’   
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Cas said as Zachariah picked up a blade and ran his finger across it. He teased the tip across the lapel of Castiel’s trench coat before reaching his neck, and prodding just a tad, ‘just that you wouldn’t have had these thoughts without…him’  
‘Dean’s a good man,’ Cas said, ‘and he’s got a point.’   
‘He’s also got an appealing…face, right?’ Zachariah chuckled, ‘or so I’m told. Personally, I prefer more angelic features. Human meat has no interest to me.’  
‘What are you saying?’ Cas baulked as Zachariah put the blade down and walked away from Cas.   
‘That it’s going to be a shame to kick you when you’re already down. A man beaten by love is not a fair contest after all.’ 

_**Well, baby, you are all that I adore.** _

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be** _

Before Cas could respond Zachariah teleported away leaving Cas pondering over his words. Was he right? Was he only doing this because he was close to Dean? He liked Dean sure. He liked Sam too. They were a good pair of boys. They deserved to choose their own fate. If that involved keeping Cas as part of their little family that was just a bonus. Plus so what if Dean was human. Cas could admire humans without it making him less of an angel. God wanted angels to love them if not he wouldn’t have ousted Lucifer to hell for not doing so. Zachariah didn’t know what he was talking about. Cas wasn’t in love. He was a friend.

As he thought about it he heard movement at the door and whipped around as it opened and Dean and Sam entered the small motel room. They were laden with bags of food and got themselves settled in the room so they could eat. Cas said nothing as they chatted away, lost in his thoughts and what Zachariah had said. 

‘Hey Cas,’ Dean chuckled, ‘you alright?’  
Cas said nothing. His gaze was transfixed on the bedspread as his mind wandered.   
‘Cas!’ Dean said which made him lookup.   
‘Huh?’   
‘You alright man?’ Dean asked, concern dancing in his green eyes. Cas nodded and Dean eyed him curiously. Luckily, he couldn’t scrutinise him too much as Sam caught his attention as he started chatting. Cas watched them as they spoke. Their bond was something to behold. The love between them as brothers had been like something Cas had never experienced before. The comradery. The help. The care. It was all something Cas longed for. Something heaven could never provide. Did that mean he loved them? Sure. Did it mean he loved Dean? He didn’t know. Dean was a compass for him. A confidant. A friend. Cas’ stomach did a flip flop. Zachariah didn’t know what he was talking about. Still, as Dean looked up and smiled at him Cas couldn’t help but notice the way his heart raced and his stomach filled with butterflies.

_**Sometimes to win, you’ve got to sin.** _

_**Don’t mean I’m not a believer.** _

Maybe Zachariah had a point. He was waging a war on the Winchesters’ behalf but it was a soldier they needed. So it was a soldier Cas was going to be. 

**_I’m an angel with a shotgun_ **

**_Fighting 'til the war’s won_ **

**_I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back._ **

**_I’ll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._ **

**_Don’t you know you’re everything I have?_ **

**_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._ **


End file.
